Lullaby
by dontXholdXyourXbreath
Summary: The boy from the seam. The Girl from the town. Read the tale of how two opposites get to know each other. Gadge. AU.
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters (except for my characters or course**)

_prologue_

I don't like my house. It's quite, and empty. My Mother is always out cold. My Father is always knee under in work. The only sound that comes from the house is the sound of a soft piano. Sometimes I think that playing the piano helps my Mother fall into a deep abyss. Sometimes I think that it helps my Father not get stress. Sometimes I know that it doesn't because my Father comes down the stairs and yells at me to stop because 'Your mother is sleeping and I am trying to finish my work! Please Margaret!' I know he doesn't mean to yell at me, but it hurts when he does. After my Aunt Maysilee died in the Hunger Games, my Mother stays locked in her room.. Sometimes I go into the room to make sure she isn't died. She has a disease that makes her get huge migraines. The only way for her to escape them is to use morphling. Morphling's illegal in District 12, but my Father finds a way to get them for my Mother. Sometimes I wonder how my Mother would have been without morphling. Maybe she'd go crazy and start yelling at everyone or everything that makes even a small noise. I have to escape my quite and empty house so i won't go crazy. I walk, and walk into the sky starts to get dark and I realize I have to get back to my house, so my Father won't go crazy and start to yell at me for staying out so late. He would say 'It's dangerous out there. You don't know who could grab you and rape you, or kill you.' He's only said that once, after he told me that I never stayed out late. When I would get mad at him for always doing work and not paying attention to his family or at my mother for always staying on the drug, I would run, and run, and run until I couldn't anymore. I would find a place to sit. I would always say 'I'm going to sit here forever and not get up until my family would go back to normal. But I would always go back because I would always be to scared.

It's different now. I've learned to ignore the fact that my family is broken and will always stay like that.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 2

I don't know what to feel. The reaping is today. I know that everybody thinks because I'm the mayors daughter that I won't get reaped, but that's not always the case.

I woke up to the sound of people bustling around my house. Since today's the reaping everybody's on edge. One of the maids, Aretha, enters my room in a rush. By the look on her face I know she's going to lose her mind. And me just waking up on reaping day isn't going to help her in anyway.

"Ms. Undersee! You are supposed to be getting dressed and ready by now. Do you know what time it is? It is almost time. Get up right now! If your Father see's you like this-"

"If my father see's me like this?" I give her the most ridiculous laugh. I don't even know where it comes from.

"My father doesn't have the time. He probably doesn't even care if I miss the reaping. All he cares about is-"

"Ms. Margaret, please stop talking!"

I snap out of my angry rumbling by the sound of the Aretha's voice. I've never heard her yell like that. I think i might've struck a nerve.

"You do not know what your Father goes through."

"Yea and he doesn't know what I go through! Can I please just get ready? I really don't want to talk about this anymore." I plead

"You have 7 and a half minutes."

"Yes Aretha."

I'm so tired I don't fell like getting up much less going to the reaping. Just thinking about getting reaped makes my stomach churn. Everybody thinks that I won't get reaped, because I am the 'Mayor's Daughter'. I really don't think that. Even if I have a little bit of entries, my name still has a chance to be picked.

We'll I get up relentlessly, and make my way to my walk-in closet. I go through my closet looking for the right thing to wear. I really do not want to go to fancy, but i don't want to go to casual.

I settle on a white dress made entirely out of cotton. I slip out of my night clothes, and shiver as a cool wind washes over my bare body. I quickly slip on the dress trying to escape the cold. The dress fells nice on my skin. I sigh happily, but then sigh angrily because I then remember that I have to take a shower. I rip the dress off of my body and stomp my way to the bathroom.

I turn the water on and fiddle with it until it's the right temperature. I walk to the mirror that's in my bathroom, and examine my face and hair. I have to hold back a scream, because my mother is probably just waking up. I look like a monster. My hair is in all the different places. It looks like a 4 year old was playing with it while i was sleeping.

The shower has completely slipped my mind, but it comes back when I hear Aretha scream that i have 2 minutes left. I run to the shower and take the quickest shower ever, but I make sure to cleanse myself excellently. I run out of the shower, which was a huge mistake. On my way to my closet I slip half way there and land flat on my butt. I pay no mind to it as a jump back up and walk, this time, to my closet.

I slip my dress back on and put my flats on and run to my mirror, this time without slipping, I grab a my blow dryer and dry my hair. I leave my natural curls, and then wrap the ribbon around my ponytail.

I have a mantra that I say every reaping day. It somehow calms me down and catches my butterfly's.

"You are not going to get reaped. You are not going to get reaped. You are strong Madge. You are brave. " I start to calm down, but then somehow my mantra takes a complete turn, and I start to freak out. And my butterfly's come back in groups.

"You are going to get reaped. You are going to get reaped. You are not strong Madge. You are the weakest, smallest girl in district 12. You are not even close to being brave."

I nearly collapse, I have to hold on to my vanity. I don't know what to do anymore. My mind is going crazy. My knees give in and somehow I find myself on the floor. I have to compose myself, because I her a knock coming from the back door.

'Breath in and out, Madge. You can do this. No, no, I cant do this. Oh My Gosh! No, I can do this.'

I make my way down the steps and to the back door. But make a U-Turn to the little table next to the door, to grab the money.

I open the door to reveal none other than Katniss Everdeen, and her trusty sidekick Gale Hawthorne.

"Pretty dress" gale says

I really don't know whether he meant that as a compliment of and insult. I would never wear this dress normally so I'm confused. So I do the thing I do best.

I smile and say, "We'll, if i end up going to the capitol, I want to look nice don't I?"

By the look on his face, I can tell he's confused. I'm pretty sure he doesn't believe it.

"You won't be going to the capitol."

I'm completely sure he doesn't believe it.

His eyes land on my mockingjay pin that's pined on my dress. It's pure, real gold. It was my Aunt Maysilee's. She took it with her as her district token to the Hunger Games. She died during the games. My Mother has been a wreck ever since.

I snap out of my thoughts by his voice.

"What can you have? Five entries? I've had six when I was just twelve years old."

That hit me pretty hard. I had no way to retaliate. I was saved by Katniss.

"That's not her fault."

"No it's no one's fault. Just the way it is."

I have no idea what to do or how to reply to that. So I just put the money into Katniss' hand and wish her good luck. I barely hear her say it back when I close the door.


End file.
